It's Not Over Yet
by TheApprentice2014
Summary: Follows the events of the Fin Epilogue. It's been 17 years since Zim or Fin have had any contact with any Irkin. But while this family is content in L.A.; Asher, the youngest member of the family, is taken. Fin puts it upon herself to get her brother back with their parents and uncle close behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fin and Asher were dead asleep when her PAK receved a message. It automatically receved and opened the screen. There were two shadows on the screen. The screen panned around the room. After a minunet of panning, it went back into her PAK.

The rest of Fin's short night was peaceful, that was till Asher started jumping up and down on her back.

"Fin, get up!"

"Asher, go back to sleep. I don't have a class for another couple hours," the nineteen year old rolled over, grabbing a pillow to cover her head.

Her ten year old brother didn't like this answer and grabbed the pillow and started to beat her head with it. Fin shot up and growled, "I'm going to kill you!"

Asher jumped off her and ran out of their room. Fin tried to go after him, but her legs where tangled in the sheets. After she untangled herself, she got up and ran out of the room too. "You little brat, I only got one hour of sleep and you deside to wake me up the one day I didn't have a morning class." Then she stepped on the pillow Asher had left behind and she went flying; face planting.

"Morning, Fin."

Fin looked up at the voice. "Morning, Dad. Do you know what time it is?"

Zim picked up the remote and clicked a button. "Five."

Fin grinded her teeth as she flinged her hair out of her face. She glanced her bug eyes around the room till she found her brother's antenas. "Asher, why do you keep waking up so damn early? I swear one of these days I'm going to smuther you with your own pillow," she said as picked herself up and just sat on the floor.

Asher peaked his head from the other side of the couch. "Are you going to murder me now?"

Fin sighed, "No. I'm not in the mood." She got up. "I'm going to try to get another hour of sleep."

The men of the family stairs followed her. When she was out of sight, Zim turned to his son. "Asher, why did you wake up your sister again. You know that she may not need that much sleep, but she does need it."

Asher looked up at his father. "But I woke up and I got board."

Zim faced palmed as Gaz emerage from the hall with a scoul on her face. "Asher, you woke up your sister again," she said through her teeth.

That's when Asher started to try to hide under the couch as Zim got up to greet his wife.

"Gaz, come on. Let me take you back to bed," he said as they stated to walk back down the hall.

"Zim, I'm not letting you let him get away with this again."

"And I'm not," he swayed. "I'm not letting you do it when you're more willing to kill him." He closed the door. Leading the both of them to the bed, he brought Gaz closer to him and she laied down with him.

"You got this afternoon off right?"

"For Fin's martial arts turnament? I did. Then I have to go to work right after to make up the time."

He didn't get a responce from Gaz, she had fallen back asleep.

Two hours later, the alarm sounded and Zim turned it off. The both of them got out off bed and began their day. Gaz ocuppied the closet while Zim went to go see where his childern were. Asher was still in the livingroom and had taken control of the TV. He then knocked on Fin's door when he heard that the alarm clock was still going. No response. Opening the door, he snuck in to hit the snooze. He looked down at his daughter. She was so peaceful in her sleep, it reminded Zim of when she was a smeet. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then got up to let her sleep.

Closing the door behind him, Gaz passed by dressed in a pair of pink pants, trademark grey and black striped longsleeve, a turtelneck croptop, and her favorate skull necklack; ready for the day. They both headed for the kitchen after getting Asher to sit down with them.

"Asher, why did you deside to wake up your sister this morning?" Gaz asked her son.

"Like I told Dad earlier, I got board and Fin always plays with me."

"But you need to understand, Fin is in college now," Zim said. "She's more tierd than she use to be. She has more responsabilites now."

Asher scouled. "Then why is she always up late? I have to go to bed early every night."

Gaz pinched the brim of her nose. "We've been over this before. You need more sleep than she does. Speaking of which, you can't keep waking up at five every morning. You're going to be later tonight."

She got up from the table to get coffee as Asher tired to make sense of what his mother had said. "Later? I thought I was getting puniched, not rewarded."

Zim's anttenas perked. "You are going to get punished for this. But we need to think about what we're going to do."

"Zim!" Gaz called from the kitchen.

"Well then, what are we going to do, Gaz," Zim asked as his turned in his seat to look at her. "Just sending him to his room and no TV isn't working."

Gaz thought and gave a sigh when she know that he had a point. "Fine. Asher, we'll talk about this before your sister's tordement. Understand?"

Asher coward in his seat. "Yes, Mom."

Zim pointed to the hall. "Now go get ready."

Asher got up and slunched to his room.

Gaz came and stood behind her husband with a mug in her hand. "Remind me why we desided to have another one."

Zim gave a devilish smile "You couldn't keep your hands off me." He looked up and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah," she said, reminicing about how the condom broke. "Don't forget, my crew and I are going to be at the event today, so you'll have to watch Asher." She looked over to what was under the front window. "Are you accually going to fix GIR today or is he going to continue to be be Minimoose's stool."

Zim got up from the table and picked up the robot from the other side of the appartment. "I'm trying to, but all the files keep blocking his mainframe and if I delete the wrong files, he'll be a killing machine. I don't want to subject the childern to that. It doesn't help that almost none of the Irkin tec

I still have doesn't work for this." He sighed. "I''m sure Fin would have an easier time with his."

"But she's making herself too busy for that," she said as she took a drink.

Zim was silent as his PAK was scrolling throught the list of files that were on the units hard drive. "Maybe not as busy as we think." He pulled the dianostic tool back into his PAK as he attempted to turn GIR on.

The robot's eye's lite up and started to run around in circles; crazy as always.

"He's good as new," Zim yelled so that Gaz could hear him over the sound of GIR's yelling.

"Masta, I want waffles," GIR yelled as he ran into the kitchen. That was till Gaz stopped him in his tracks with her scoul.

That was when Fin walked into the room while brading her hair around her anntenas. "I see he works?"

Zim got up from the couch and walked up to his daughter with a curious look. "When did you have time to fix him?"

"Last night, before you came back from work." She poked her head into the fridge. "Are we having breakfast or not?"

Gaz and Zim looked at each other before Zim went into the back bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fin was sitting in her math class, staring at the clock. After that class, she would be free. She only had five minuets left before her PAK started to sound. She got up and ran to the hall before getting into trouble with the teacher. When she saw that there wasn't anyone in the hall, she started to swat at it. This had started to become a daily occurrence and she couldn't get it to stop. Once it stopped, she sighed. She went and sat down. Once dismissed, Fin ran to the locker room.

Before changing into her uniform, she removed her PAK. She would rather not because she didn't want to feel her life draining from her, but she couldn't compete in the first tournament with it. Once it was successfully removed, her life clock activated. Twenty-four hours; thank what ever god that was out there for her human half. She throw her PAK in her locker and proceeded to join her team. They stretched, the coach gave some works of inspiration and they left for the stadium.

When they walked in, the lower half was packed. Fin looked around; judges, parents, friends, spouses, photographers; finding her mother hard at work in the process. She looked around the stands once more and found her father, who was wearing a wore out red hoodie with black jeans, and brother, who was wearing a normal tee shirt and blue jeans with a GSG (Game Slave Gamer) baseball cap. Asher looked bored and mad; must of had his Game Slave taken away from him.

Soon the competition began. After getting her registry card, she proceeded to the mat that she would compete at first. This went on till the final rounds.

There was a fifteen minuets break. In the mean time, she retrieved her registry card for the next tournament. After the break, she had the great joy of begin in the first round in the final eight. A two-to-one win. She waited. Round two; two-to-zero lose. She was brutally beaten. She struggled to pick herself off the mat. After she eventually did, she stood up straight and bowed before her opponent. She joined her team on the side lines and took notice of her time clock. It had only been three hours, but the life clock had wound down to under half an hour after all the meets.

She went to her sensei and requested to go back to the locker room. She got it. She went by herself. The first thing she grabbed was her PAK. Once it was reattached, she took a great breath of relief. As she left her strength coming back, she dug through her bag and changed into the other uniform. After securing the holster of her katana around her upper torso, she went back to the stadium. They were on the last match by the time she got there.

Once the match was over, everyone was asked to clear out.

As the stands were refilling, Fin's PAK beeped again. She once again tried to get it to shut up, but it kept beeping till the next competition began. Because there was only fifteen other contenders, the tournament went faster than the other one. She made it though all the rounds with ease. Winning the competition with her opponents warring themselves out.

Immediately after the final remarks, Zim walked up to his daughter before she could leave for the lockers; Asher right behind him.

"Fin, I need you to take Asher."

Fin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I need to leave for work immediately and you mother needs to go back to the studio to get those pictures printed and give them to the companies that wanted them. You need to take your brother."

"But I have work too," Fin protested.

Zim leaned down so that they were eye level. "And you'll get home sooner than either of us. Now take him."

Fin glared at her dad as Asher joined her side. With a sigh, she gave him a quick hug and turned around to see that their mom was right behind them.

"Here's money for dinner. Don't spend it all." She gave each of them a quick hug and gave Zim a kiss. "You both better be in bed before either of us come back or you'll be doing all the house chores this weekend." Then she gathered all her photographers.

Zim then squatted to be eye level with Asher. "Behave." Asher crossed his arms. Zim hugged both of them. "I'll see you both tonight." Then he left too.

"Membrane! Get to the showers! I want to go home."

Grabbing her brother's arm, Fin jogged to the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Grabbing her brother's arm, Fin jogged to the locker room. Once there, Fin shield her brother's eyes so that he couldn't look at the other girls. After being shoved in a corner, Fin quickly changed out of the uniform. After changing into her black jeans, biker gloves, and pink and grey stripped long sleeve shirt, she grabbed everything from the locker. The two left and made a run for the bus before it left.

They took it to the library closest to their home. Asher sat in the back room as Fin worked. They were there past closing time for Fin was gather all the books that were worn past usage after putting returned books to their respective places.

After Fin locked up the back, Fin and Asher walked home to drop their bags off. Afterwards, they walked another block to the nearest burger joint. Asher took a seat in a corner where no one else was as Fin ordered their meals. After getting it, she joined him. Asher dug right in as Fin just merely stared out the window; thinking.

"What's wrong, Sis?" he asked.

Fin stopped playing with the straw to her drink and looked her little brother. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

Asher put his burger down and adjusted the baseball cap her was wearing. "Ever sense you started going to skool, you've become more distant. I don't like it."

Fin gave a small smile. "But that's apart of growing up, Bro. In a couple years, you'll be going to hi skool."

"What if I don't want to go to hi skool. I don't want to end up like you. You got so boring."

Fin started to laugh. "You're not going to turn into me. Asher, I'm nineteen, but I've been stuck at fourteen the whole time. You're ten and growing everyday. I'm pretty sure you're not going to turn into me."

Asher was confused. "How can you be fourteen for nineteen years?"

 _Damn_ , Fin thought. _Mom and Dad haven't told him yet._ "It feels like I've been a teenager my whole life. But that's besides the point. The point is, growing up is going to happen one why or another. I've had just a little more than you. Plus if you were just like me, I wouldn't have a little brother. I know I'm not good at explaining stuff, but do you get what I mean?"

He gave a small nod. A couple minuets later, he spoke up again. "Do you ever get the feeling that Mom and Dad are hiding something from us?"

Fin put her burger down and swallowed. "Do you really expect our parents to tell us everything. Do you really want to know what they do late at night when we're asleep. Whatever happened to a little privacy?"

"Not like that. I mean...the reason our family's different."

Fin got closer just to be sure that no one could hear her. "Are you asking about the reason you, Dad, and I have to dress a certain way every time we go out in public? The reason we have green skin?" He nodded. Fin gave a smirk. "It's a big family secret everyone has to keep or else people will try and tear us a part. But don't worry, Mom and Dad will tell you when they feel you can keep a secret that big."

"But I'm ready now," he insisted.

"Mom and Dad don't think you are," she said and took a drink. "This secret is so big, I didn't know till I was fourteen. I couldn't tell a living soul."

Asher slumped in his seat. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Fin shook her head. "It's just people wouldn't understand." She sat up and picked up her burger. "Trust me, you'll learn when you're ready."

Asher gave her a small smile as they finished their food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Asher and Fin started their walk home. Along the way, her PAK started beeping again. Fin ushered her brother into the next alley. As she was trying to fix the problem, Asher was giving her a questioning look.

"Fin, what's going on?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out for the last couple weeks," she said as the beeping got faster. Then, with a solid and short beep, it stopped. Before anyone could say anything, Fin was pushed over.

"Fin!" she heard Asher yell.

Fin got her face out of the dirt and saw her brother's hat. She quickly picked herself up and followed where the yelling was coming from. Up? She looked up and there was her brother. He was being carried away by someone...on spider legs. Extending her own, grabbing the base ball cap, the chase began. They went over multiple roof tops. Around buildings and through alleys. Fin was on top of the thief the whole time. Even once, Fin managed to jump onto the thief. Asher managed to get out of their arms and over to his sister as Fin picked herself up. Before she could get off her knees, she was kicked in the head and Asher was nabbed. Fin rolled back over and she started to run after the kidnapper again.

The kidnapper and her brother where on the next roof as the kidnapper walked up a ramp to...an Irkin ship.

"No!" Fin yelled. Her spider legs gave her extra speed, she jumped up and caught hold of the ramp as it was preparing for take off.

"Let him go!" she yelled into the ship. The kidnapper came up to her and bent down to grab her hair to look her in the eye.

The human disguise came off as the Irkin said, "Bug off, girly. My fight's not with you."

Once again, Fin was hit in the face. The force caused her to let go of the ramp and fall to the roof. When Fin landed, she blacked out.

She came to the next morning. She slowly picked herself out of the concrete and rubbed her eyes. Then she touched them. Her contacts had fallen out. She looked around herself and saw her brother's hat; then everything hit her. The chase, the kidnapper, the Irkin ship, Asher. She groaned at both the pain she was feeling at the moment and what she knew was in store for her when she got home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Gaz, did you see the kids leave this morning?" Zim asked slightly frantic the next morning.

Gaz gave him a weird look. "No; why?"

Zim took a breath. "They're not in their room."

"What?!" Gaz yelled. Hellfire clear in her eyes.

"If you don't believe me, look for yourself," Zim remarked as he got out of the was

Gaz did. Sure enough, neither were in their beds. "I'm calling the police."

Zim sighed. "I'll get my wig."

Gaz dialed 911 into her phone and waited to be directed to the cops.

"L.A.P.D."

"Officer, I need to report my children missing."

"Okay, mam. I need to know their names and what they look like."

"Okay," Gaz said as she took a breath. "Their names are Fin and Asher Membrane."

"Hold up. Membrane? Like the Professor Membrane?"

"Yes; the same. I'm his daughter. I last saw my children at L.A.C.C.E. at maybe four thirty, five o clock last night. They have green skin and brown eyes."

"I'm sorry; green skin? You've got to be joking."

Gaz sighed once she remembered that the police wasn't helpful. After she was done rolling her eyes, Fin stubbled though the door. "Sorry about wasting your time, officer. My daughter just walked thought the door." She put her phone away. "Where have you been? Where is your brother."

Fin didn't even look up as she tried to close the door.

"Did you hear me? Where us your brother?!"

Fin winced as she shifted all her weight forward after she pushed the door; it not closing all the way as she almost fell over. Zim came back into the living room at the sound of the yelling with his wig and one contact lends in.

"Fin, I'm going to say this one more time," Gaz said as she squatted in front of her daughter. Finding the boy's cap in Fin's back pocket, she grabbed her daughter by the shirt to be sure she had her attention. "Where is Asher?!"

Fin looked up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get her eyes to focus. Gaz let go of her shirt after she saw that Fin had been crying for a while; she never cried. Fin fell backwards after trying to sit up.

Zim had come over and picked her up.

"Fin," Gaz asked one more time, "What happened?"

She winced and held her hands to were she could hear. Once Fin could find her words, all she could say was, "'ey 'ook 'im."

As Gaz then started to question who 'they' were, Zim place his daughter on the couch. He walked to the other side of the room, pulling off his disguise and placing it on the table. Gaz was keeping at it because it was clear that Fin could barely concentrate on the one question. He bang a fist on the table. "Gaz, just stop. Can't you see she's having enough problems on her own."

"It's all me falll," Fin said. "'s eaken 'ight ferm me. Me PAK was go of. I's trying to stup the beading. Nd 'e w's taken." Then she heaved and threw up.

Gaz leaned against the wall as Zim knelt in front of his daughter. "I want to know only one more thing, Fin." He was speedily losing her attention. "Was it an Irkin that kidnapped Asher."

"'S," she said with a nod.

"Just sit here, okay." He got up and lead Gaz to their room so that they could talk privately. "Don't fall asleep."

Gaz crossed her arms as Zim started pacing back and forth. "I can't believe the Tallest would get someone to go after our children."

"How can you be sure that it's the Tallest, Zim? What if someone was acting on their own accord."

"Fat chance!" Zim yelled. "The question is why, after eighteen years, they would actually try to do something."

"Zim, I think the question is 'How are we going to get our son back?' Zim, how the hell are we going to get our son back."

Zim thought for a second. "Does Dib still do all paranormal research in his spare time."

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "I think so. What does my brother have to do with this?" Then it sunk in. "Oh. You think that he might have a craft that can get us to Asher sense he has the wreaked cruiser."

Zim gave a nod. "We need to get Fin to the E.R. to get her check out and hope they don't check her in."

"That can take the rest of the day and over night if they do that. Zim, I want my son back." Gaz said she grinded her teeth.

Zim turned to her. "And I'll die before I let the thought cross my mind that we've lost him. I'm not going to make the same mistake that I did when I thought that we lost Fin. We're going to get him back." He walked closer to her. "But the only way we're going to get our kid back is by meeting with your brother and see what he's been working on so that we can go after him."

Gaz nodded. "I'll call him so that he knows that we're coming."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey there Everyone. I just want to take a moment to thank all those who have been reading my IZ fanfics. Fin as of 8-20-16 had read more than 1500 view in under a month. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**_

 **Chapter 6**

Around midnight, Zim drove his family across the state back to his family's home town. Gaz had fallen asleep as they were leaving the populist. Fin was sitting in the back still wearing her hospital bracelet, her Music Slave playing loud enough he could hear it; guilt was clear on her face and as she held her brother's Game Slave cap in her hands.

They pulled up to the old Membrane household mid morning. Dib had the garage open as he was working on the car that he's had since hi skool.

"Dib!" Gaz yelled after she got out of the car.

Her brother rolled out from under the car while Zim was getting Fin out of their car. As he whipped his hands, Dib gave his sister a smirk. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"And you think I would come here just for visit," Gaz responded. "Can we just go inside already?"

Dib nodded as Gaz passed him. Before he went in, he saw Zim; Fin fast asleep in his arms. "What happened to her?"

Zim looked down at his brother in law. "Concussion. She stayed up all night."

Dib gave him a questioning look, but saw the hospital bracelet then decided to shrug it off.

"I see you're not married," Gaz comment as she looked around her childhood home.

"I'm married to my research." Dib paused. "I know we haven't talked in years, but your Christmas cards talked about you guys having a boy. Where is he?"

Zim placed Fin on the couch and leaned against the wall.

"That's why we came here," Gaz said. "Your nephew was kidnapped."

"And this matters to me because?"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "It was an alien that kidnapped him. Irkin."

Dib pointed to Zim. "Could you just do that yourself."

Zim glared at him. "If I could, we wouldn't be here."

"So, I'm guessing that you want a ship." Dib sighed. He figured that the deal Fin made him make years ago would still stand if she were awake. A chill ran down his spine at the thought. "Well, you're in luck. As you figured, Gaz, I haven't changed much since childhood. I've been working on a ship and a pod that works off and with the Irkin tec. that I got from the craft Fin crash landed in years ago. As well as what I could salvage from Tak's ship after the instance at the cesspool." He looked at his niece. "Once she wakes up, we can go there."

"How about, we go now and we'll wake up Fin when we get there." Gaz growled though her teeth.

Dib sighed as he grabbed his favorite trench coat and grabbed his house keys. "I'll meet you outside."

Gaz and Zim looked at each other and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Is that it?" Zim asked as they pulled up to the warehouse.

Dib looked out his window. "Yeah."

Gaz pulled up to the building. They all got out; Dib was forced to wake Fin up.

After rubbing her eyes, Fin saw where she was and grabbed her katana and bag. While Dib was unlocking the building, Zim was catching her up on what was going on and making sure she understood. They all stepped inside as Dib started explaining everything as he turned on all the power.

"Like I said before, one pod and one ship. The ship can take all of us. But it will take a little longer that then the pod obviously. I wouldn't recommend the pod. I haven't tested it yet."

Fin started to wonder off till her father grabbed the sleeve to her shirt. "Don't touch anything," Zim told her.

Fin glared as her father before he let go. Looking around the room, she soon found the control panel. Putting her bag down and secured the katana around her upper torso, she looked over all the controls. Fin looked behind her to see how occupied her parents and uncle were. Turning back around, that's when she made up her mind. Fin quickly pressed a series of buttons that would start the launch sequence of the pod and prevent dismantle of the launch. The launch started. Fin quickly jumped into the pod and strapped herself in.

Dib was trying to stop the launch sequence.

"Fin, get out of the pod," Gaz demanded.

Fin worked on getting herself untangled from her Music Slave and headphones. "No, Mom." She throw them at her. "It's my fault Asher was taken away. I'll get him back." Fin brought the pod cover down and locked it.

Zim then ran up to her and started to try to lifting it. The count down over head was coming down to ten.

"It's no use, Stupid!" Dib yelled as he ran over the pod. He pushed Gaz and Zim out of the way before they were burned.

The pod launch and Fin took the controls.

The adults picked themselves off the floor after the dust had settled.

"Not again," Zim said first. His expression was as if her was looking at horror movie that you want to look away from but was too compelled to look away.

"Honey, bring the car into here. We leave now," Gaz said though clenched teeth.

Without a thought of arguing, Zim got up.

Dib turned to his sister.

"If they die, I'm going to kill you. Got it, Dib?" she threaten.

He swallowed hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fin was flying in the pod. She was trying hard to stay focus. The take off was rough and caused some whiplash. Once she was finally on course, she tried to find the ship. The closest one wasn't too far away if she put the pod into full speed. She took a deep breath and raised the speed. A little while later, the indicators told her that she was going to crash into an object. She looked in front of her.

That's it, she thought to herself. She brought the speed down just a little bit so that she could aim. When she was close enough, brought the speed up enough to penetrate the ship. Once she was sure that the ship was stuck, she unlocked the hatch. She put a hand on the hilt of her katana as she proceeded into the ship. She was a little clumsy but quickly got her footing back. She looked around. She saw Asher; he couldn't say anything because he was gagged and bound. As she got further into the ship, she heard a step behind her. Pulling her katana out of it's sheath, she turned around.

"I thought I told you that my fight isn't with you," said the Irkin as she came out of the shadows.

Fin could now tell that she was taller than she was but smaller compared to her father. "It became my fight when you kidnapped my kid brother." She gave some quite swings.

The Irkin was able to block her easy, having armored gloves.

"That's new," Fin said to herself as the Irkin pushed the sword aside with great force and a questioning look.

"There's no way Irkins have siblings."

Fin brought the katana back up. "There's a first time for everything."

Blocking the blow again, the Irkin glared at her and gave a nod. Fin was confused till something round kicked her in the head.

When she came to again, she was in the same cage as Asher, in the same percipient. She started to chew at the cloth with her defined cane canines. Once it chewed though, she looked Asher dead in the eye. She whispered, "I promise I'll get us out of this."

"So you're now awake."

Fin shifted and looked at the kidnapper. "Who are you anyways?"

The Irkin gave a wicked grin. "You should know who I am."

"I want to hear you say it."

The Irkin faced palmed her face. "Honestly, you could have stayed on that god forsaken planet. My fight isn't with you."

"It became my fight the moment you took my brother," Fin spat. The napper was beginning to walk away, Fin shifted. "Look, Lady, if you just take us home that would be great."

The S.I.R. unit kicked the cage.

"You should stop taking," the napper said and she turned back around.

"You know, you probably have the wrong person!" Fin yelled.

The napper yelled back, "No, I'm sure."

"Tak, if you want Zim, I'm telling you have the wrong guy," Fin yelled at the top of her lungs.

She stopped. After a moment, Tak turned around and started to walk back to the cage. "How do you know who I am?" She glared down at the half breed.

Fin moved so that she could look into the glinting eye of her kidnapper. "When I was younger, I would read Zim's files. You came to Earth once about twenty-three years ago. You tried to fill Earth's core with snacks. After your plan failed, you disappeared. Now, considering that you took my brother, you must be looking for Zim."

Tak grinded her teeth. "How dare you say I have the wrong person!"

"You don't believe me," she gestured with a jerk of her head, "pull his hair; it's not a wig."

She glared at Fin before doing so. Sure enough, Asher's hair didn't come off. Fin got a glare from her brother as she in return gave a smirk to Tak.

Tak growled, "You're annoying."

"I know," Fin remarked. "Should remind you of someone."

Tak stared at her. Then her brother. "How is this possible?"

"Life happiness, Tak," Fin spat on every word, bearing her defined teeth in the process. "Now take me and my brother home or so help me, I will murder you." Fire burning in her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I would pass this opportunity? I heard about the half breed that remobilized the Irkin armada. I think the Tallest would want to contain you," Tak said as she walked away.

"Tak, know this. Hell is coming!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

On Earth, the adults were getting ready for their departure. Dib was fine turning the craft, Gaz as getting more irritated by the passing second. Zim was unloading their vehicle after letting GIR and Minimoose free from the trunk.

"How much longer is this going to take, Dib. Now both my kids are out there," Gaz yelled at him.

"One...more...wire." Then the homemade curser lite up. Dib rolled out from under it. "Ready to depart when you are."

Zim walked over with what was left in the car with a grim look on his face. Minimoose hovering behind and GIR running circles around him. "We'll have to stop by one of the outer planets on the way out. I want to see if it has that mobile system thing. Like Mars and Mercury had."

"Which planet then?" Dib asked as her cleaned himself up.

"Which one is the biggest?"

"Jupiter, but why do you need a planet?" Gaz asked as she over heard the conversation.

"I want to use the planet. It can wipe out a large portion of the armada without even trying."

"Won't anyone notice that the largest planet in the system is missing?" Gaz asked as he was looking at her husband as a vain pulses in her forehead.

Dib looked at his sister. "Mars is still missing and no one seems to care. I don't think that it will make a difference."

"Good," she said as she went up the ramp. "Now get us there."

Dib grabbed some of the bags that Zim brought in and the two followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fin was facing opposite of Asher. With her own wrist tied, she was working on loosening Asher's restraints. After much fighting from both, Asher's wrist were freed. He next removed the cloth from his mouth.

"Fin, what's going on?" he asked angrily, as he untied his ankles.

Fin ignored him as she pulled at the restraints on her wrist.

"Fin, tell me," Asher begged once he was more free to move around.

"Untie me first," she growled.

Immediately scared, Asher did so. Once her hands were free, she pulled her legs out of her boots. "Alright, Asher. You want to know what's going on?" She turned around and started to unite her boots. "We're aliens. Dad's full blood; we're half-breed. That's the big family secret."

"You're kidding, right?"

Fin lifted her hands into a shrug. "Why would I lie about that?" She went back to her boots. "I'm guessing that Irkin took you because you looked a lot like Dad when he was younger. He's caused bad blood in his youth and now this women wants to get rid of him; or something."

"How could you know for sure?" he asked still not believing her completely.

"I don't, but I can guess. As a smeet, I learned a lot of things from Dad's old files."

"What's a smeet?" Asher asked confused.

Fin sighed, forgetting he knew nothing. "A smeet is the baby for an Irkin. They're grown in a container and when they're mature, they hatch."

"Was I a smeet?"

"No, you were a baby; you were born. I'm a smeet. I was grown and hatched before Mom and Dad where together. That's why I said that I've been fourteen all my life at the restaurant. I've barely aged a day since I was born. Irkins don't age as fast as humans in appearance."

"You said you hatched before Mom and Dad were together. How does that even work?"

"I'll tell you after I tell you what you need to know." Fin sighed as she got into a more comfortable position to put her boots back on. "Okay. The alien race that Dad was apart of is called Irkin from the planet Irk. They're, in a way, a host/parasite species. They can't live without a PAK and the PAK can't live without a host. That's what the thing on your back is for, but you don't need it as much as the rest of us. All Irkin are lead by the Tallest; called this in a literal sense. They lead everything. Missions, investigations, experiments, everything. They don't like Dad or me."

"What did you do?"

Fin looked him dead in the eye. "I'm Dad's kid and the fact that I left them stranded in the middle of space years ago."

Asher took a moment to think. "What are their names?"

"No one knows," she said. "Everyone just refers to them as Red and Purple."

"You said they were literally tall, right? How tall exactly?"

"A little taller than Dad. Seven feet and seven foot three; Purple is shorter."

"How do you know for sure?" he asked, speculating what his sister was telling him.

Fin closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she squeezed the brim of her nose. After opening them she said, "I've had the displeasure of meeting them. When I met them in person, they stabbed Dad in the back. Then they wanted to see how I was stronger than them. I bet they would of used me against Dad if they had to."

"What about the women who took us. She was a women, right?"

Fin nodded. "One of the few. The Irkin race is maybe ninety-five male. Her name is Tak. I don't know much about her. All I can say is that some how Dad quote on quote 'ruined her chances'. I think she's trying to get back at him for it; in the process we got caught in the middle."

Asher swallowed hard. "Do they know anything about Mom?"

To that Fin shock her head. "No, they only know that she's human."

"Are they going to come and get us?"

"They should be. Before I crashed into this ship, we were at our uncle's getting tec. from him."

"We have an Uncle?" he interrupted. "No one ever mentioned him."

"That's because Mon and Dad can barley tolerate him. He's obsessed with paranormal stuff since he was a kid. When Dad first came to Earth, our uncle Dib was always on his back to show the world that he was an alien. He's stopped trying to get after Dad years ago though."

"So you saw him because?..."

"He's the only one we know that has alien tec. on the whole planet. After my encounter with the Tallest, I had crash landed the craft I was using and it was rendered useless. The last fifteen years, he's spent his off time analyzing the ship and duplicated the technology. It was just lucky for us that the crafts were mostly ready. With luck, they should be right behind us."

Asher started to panic a little. "How are they going to be able to find us."

"All Irkin ships are tractable by all other ships if the transmitter is working. That's how I found you."

"But what are they going to do?" He freaked. "Once you got here, you were hit in the head and passed out."

Fin back handed his face. Once Asher calmed down she continued. "I suffered a grade three concussion after trying to get you in L.A. I still can pass out from getting knocked on the head." She thought for a moment. "Never seen Mom or Dad mad have you?"

"I've seen them yell and argue."

"That's only when they're more frustrated than anything. They're wraths are incredible."

He raised an eyebrow. "How would you know."

"Cause my temper is as bad as theirs. I just choose to hide it till I need it."

"H-h-have you ever 'used' it then?"

Fin took a deep breath. "Yes and no. You might see the damage when we get there. Then again, it's been almost twenty years."

"Fin," Asher said. She looked at him and waited for him to respond. "I'm scared."

Fin scooted herself to his side of the cage and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Her little brother looked up at her. He may have been scared, but he could see the fire in his sister's bug like eyes. Then he nodded. "So when are you going to tell me the grand story of all this?"

Fin sat up. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to start at Dad's beginning. But first, are you really ready for a long story?"

Asher nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A Couple of Days Later

"There it is," Dib said as they approached Jupiter. He parked the ship and turned around. Gaz was sitting off to the side, watching Zim pace. "Zim, are you ready?"

He stopped pacing and looked at his brother in law. "It's about time."

"You have your locator on?" Gaz asked.

"Yes, yes, Love Pig. I do." He secured it tighter to his wrist. "Remember, when you get to Irk, look for one of the bigger armories. It'll be loaded. There'll be battle suits and weapons that could be used to kingdom come."

"You said the atmosphere was breathable, right?" Dib asked, still unsure of Zim's plan.

"Yes. I was able to breath on Earth. The both of you should be able to breath on Irk." Zim turned to his wife. "Save one of the Tallest for me?"

Gaz got out of her seat and took his hands. "No promises."

Zim bent down and gave her a kiss, she returned it.

Dib was watching from his seat awkwardly. "I thought we were going after a couple of kids and an entire empire."

They broke their kiss with a glared at him. "Keep your nose in your own business," Gaz growled at Zim straightened up. "You know how to turn GIR off, right?"

She nodded.

Zim's helmet come over his head. "I love you, Gaz," he said as he left for the airlock.

When he was gone, the Membrane siblings watched as Zim traveled to the near by planet.

"I still don't now what you see in him," Dib commented as he was checking to see if the communication was open to his bother-in-law.

"I don't see you being 'normal'," Gaz said back as Zim disappeared from their sights. "And you wonder why we don't talk anymore."

Dib shrugged. "Even if I wasn't me, our lives make us busy. In the last Christmas card you did send, you said that your small business was taking off. I on the other hand am following in Dad's steps and I still don't see him. Was it you that said that life happens."

"How should I remember every word that comes out of my mouth?" she asked. "I told you, it was my chose."

"He-o? H-" came the fuzz from the comlink. Dib kept adjusted the till Zim finally came in clear. "Hello?"

"Zim, you're coming in loud and clear," Gaz said as took control of the mic. "That was rather quite."

"It was really easy to find," he commented back. "Like it was agreed earlier, I'll stay a little ahead of you so that you came sneak onto that planet while their trying to pull themselves together. Turning on my tracker now."

Gaz looked over to the screen. Sure enough, Zim's location could be seen clearly. "It's working, Zim. Go ahead and go. I love you." She put the com down as she saw the planet turn into a giant craft. Gaz sat back in her chair as she continued to watch GIR play with his old squid toy.

This was going to be a long ride.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Almost one year later**

Fin and Asher were bored out of their minds. It got to the point to where they were just making small talk to try to kill time.

That was to the point that Tak shook the cage. "Don't you ever shut up."

"If you didn't want to hear this, you should have taken us back to Earth," Fin responded back really annoyed.

Tak reached in a yanked at Fin's hair. As a reflex, Fin grabbed her wrist; breaking it. Tak sent a slur of curse words in her native language.

"'There's a kid present'," Fin replied in Irk as well with sarcasm. Tak was looking at her curiosity. "Don't look at me like that. I'm twenty. Humans take shorter amounts of time learning a different language."

"Shut up," Tak said as she walked away, holding her wrist.

"Did you just brake her hand?" Asher asked quietly.

"Her wrist." Fin started to rub her head where it was throbbing.

"Fin, there's something I still don't understand something, why would people separate us."

Fin went to go pop her neck. "Because, to most humans we're something to be cut open and be looked into. Then there are Irkins."

"What about them?" Asher asked sounding a little scared.

"To them, we don't know whether they will want to kill you or dissect you because they are scared of you."

"And they're scared of us because we're half human?"

"Yes. No other reason whatsoever besides that." As Fin thought, she started to stare out of the window. There was nothing but stars. But then there was a red blear that pecked her interest. The best that she could, she crawled past Asher and to when he was. She pushed him to the side and tried to get a better look out of the window. It was as she thought, the armada. All she could see right now was the various small ships, but she know that they were probably headed to the biggest ship. She felt the emotions built in on her as the memories were coming back to her of when she was there all those years ago. "Asher, I know that I've been saying that we're almost there since we left Earth. But, we're actually here," She said with some distaste in her voice. She turned around and pushed her hair out of the way.  
The ship came to a jerked stop. The siblings bumped heads. The cage dropped and they bumped heads again. Asher came face to face the the updated SIR unit. It kicked the cage and Asher jumped back and landed on his sister to get away from it.

Tak came up from the front. The two looked up at her.

"MiMi, bring them," she demanded, still holding her wrist.

Fin glared at Tak as Asher clung to her. The little robot picked up a remote and the cage started to hover and followed behind. As the cage they were going through the ship, Asher was holding onto his sister for dear life. All she did about is was trying to get him to let go of her.

The last set of doors opened and Fin saw them; the Tallest. She glared at them as they were discussing something with one of their solders.

"My Tallest," Tak said with a bow as they were close enough. "Here she is, just like I told you."

Purple came over and looked at the two of them. Just at a close glace, you could see the years had finally caught up to them. "Who's the boy?"

Fin went for a punch and got him. "Stay away from us."

"Probably her kid," Red commented from where he was. As he came closer, Fin could see that the arm that she had shot at had been replaced with a mechanical arm. "Let me see." He leaned down and looked as Purple got himself off the floor. As Red was looking over them, Fin could see what stress had done to them. "Let them out. I don't think they'll be much of a problem once they're secured."

Both hovered away. Their cage was being opened, Fin leaped out and ran for the Tallest.

"MiMi, sick 'em," Tak demanded.

The SIR unit started running and got to Fin first. Fin stopped, turned, and dealt with the deadly robot. Fin couldn't lay a hand on it. It was too fast; in front, in back, beside, below. But after a couple rounds, Fin was able to catch it from the leg. She pulled it in front of her and shut it down. After dropping it to the floor, she looked to see where her brother was. He managed to get away from the captures; on the lower level, running in a circle, yelling at the top of his lungs, with the guards right behind him.

"Just like Dad," she said to herself as she turned back towards the Tallest, but Tak punched her. The two fought. Fin was able to block most of the attacks, being thrown back with every hit Tak got. After an uppercut, Fin landed on the floor. She tried to get up, but Tak kept her pinned under her boot. With her breathing labored with anger, she scanned the room. Asher was caught and the guards were bringing him over. Being thrown on the floor and put a blade to both of their throats, the Tallest came down.

"Nice try, Fin," Red said. "But we'll be able to stop you."

"Stop me from doing what? Trying to get at you like I said I would?" she spat as she was tried to release herself, causing the blade to slice her skin along her jaw line.  
Purple said as he dug into his curly fries. "Take her to the most secure cell we have."

As she was picked up off the floor, Fin went willingly; trying to think of a plan to escape.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Asher looked up at the two tall people in front of him; seeing that everything his sister said was true.

"Stand up," Purple demanded.

The guards removed his foot and he did.

"What's your name?" Purple asked.

"Asher." He swallowed hard. "Asher Membrane."

"So Zim did have another kid." Purple said as he interfered with Asher's personal space. "You're also part human; aren't you?"

Asher gave a quick nod.

Purple pointed to Tak, who was trying to reactivate Mimi. "Tak, come here."

She did so, finally being able to reactivate it. "Yes, My Tallest?"

"We want you to take this kid with you. You can keep him like a pet, but stay close by till we say that you can go your way," Red ordered. "You'll be rewarded later."

Tak took a pair of restraints from a guard and bound Asher, taking him away. Once they were gone, they turned to each other and smiled.

"And here I was thinking we were never going to see them again," Red said as he hovered to the giant window.

"What do you mean by them?" Purple asked. "I know she's apart of it, but who else do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid," Red said with a growl. "I'm also talking about Zim and his halfling. I'm sure we'll be hearing of him while she's our captive." He looked out into the void. "What do you think that is?"

"What?" Lifting his head out of his fires, Purple moved closer to the window. "That growing dot? Just get someone to stop it," he said as he pushed a button.  
They turned and ignored it for a while before they saw that it wasn't stopping. However, before they could do anything about it, it passed by and they hear a thud on their window. All they could see was a pair of boots; which quickly crawled away.

"What was that?" Red asked

"A planet, My Tallest," one of the control men said. "As for the time being, we don't know which planet. Irk is untouched."

"The damage," Purple demined.

"Most of the armada was taken out. We're requesting reinforcements. But it will take days for any one of them to get here."

"Damn it." Red said, hitting the railing. "Just like before. Anything else?"

She started to look nervous. "The prison unit was hit."

The Tallest looked at each other. They could only know one thing. Fin was going to escape.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Fin was walking down a familiar hall with the guards poking her in the back every now and then. They made it down to the prison unit once again. One of the guards held onto her as the other was trying to find a cell that she couldn't escape out of. In the mean time, Fin looked out of the window. She saw a dot that was growing out in the distance. As she tried to get a better look the guard jerked her into one of the cells. After freeing her from the restraints, they left. Fin rubbed her wrists as she looked out the window again. Soon she realized what it was. Jupiter.

As it came closer, Fin panic and her PAK automatically activated the force field around her. She kept panicking till the planet hit the unit. After it passed, the building was almost gone except her cell. The suction destroyed the last wall and Fin was pulled with it. As she floated around, Fin looked around her; Jupiter would soon be long gone and she found someone crawling on the outside of the control center. The being was rather tall for an Irkin. That's when it hit her.

"Dad!" she yelled, forgetting that he wouldn't be able to hear her from the distance. "Zim!" Then she was pulled into the planets atmosphere. As she sped to the planet's surface, all she could do was try to figure out where she was going to land. It was apparent enough when it was in a more clear view. After crash landing in an armory, she sat where she was, trying to cool down. So looked at all the weapons and armor around her.

She was in thought; thinking how she was going to do next. She took off her long sleeve shirt and started to walk around after pulling down her white tank top. That's when she had her idea. She went towards the back, found one of the giant armor suits and climbed into to it. She got into the main control seat and started to push buttons. She eventually managed to get it running, but she couldn't get it to move. She slumped in the seat trying to think. She got out of the seat and started to look around.

Fin climbed out of the war machine and looked around more. On one of the walls, there was a wide selection of firearms. Picking one of the bigger ones, she swung the strap over her shoulder. Then she grabbed on the spears; testing it to see if it would work just as good as her katana for now. Slipping out of the storage room, she dipped into the alley next to the building and waited.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey, I was thinking since this chapter is short and my college had Band Day on Saturday (which will take all day), I thought that I would post the next two chapter. One today and one tomorrow. Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 15**

"Gaz? Dib-Stick? Can anyone hear me?" Zim asked into his comlink.

"I can hear you," Dib answered.

"I've successfully crashed the planet into the armada. Like I thought, they took a wonderful beating," he said as he looked around at his handy work.

"Has anyone notice you yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Zim, what about the kids?" Gaz asked.

"Love Pig, I'm on top of the control ship. I have yet to get the chance to look." he remarked. "How far away are you guys?"

"Less than a day," Dib said. "You using the planet got you a head of us."

"Well hurry," Zim was close to demanding. "The longer it takes you to get here, the harder it might be to get the kids."


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Sorry about that guys. And thanks to_** jzgonz24 ** _and_** Devlin Dracul **_for metioning it or I would have noticed till much later._** ** _Here's the actual chapter_**

 **Chapter 16**

Asher was fighting as he was being dragged by Tak down a hall. Mimi was following behind.

"Stop fighting, you filthy ingrate!" Tak yelled as she tugged the rope.

"No!" Asked yelled back as he began another round of tug of war. "Let go!"

"Enough!" Tak yelled before letting the rope go.

Asher fell back with a hard thud. Tak went over to him, picking him up; wrapping her talent like hand around his face and the one with the broken wrist through his black hair. "You listen to me, Spone. You continue to scrum, I'll make you regret the day you hatched."

Asher opened his mouth and bit her hand. Tak throw back, pulling the boy's hair in the process, besides hurting herself. She picked him up by the hair and staring walking. Asher held onto her wrist as he pulled himself as much as he could to release the pain. With wasn't that long before they reached where she wanted to. She locked him up; shackling his wrist together behind his back. The pre-teen started running in all the directions as he was struggling to get out of the restraints.

Meanwhile Tak was looking at her SIR unit. "MiMi, go back to the ship and make sure on one gets out alive."

MiMi saluted and walked away.

Tak turned around and looked as the boy struggling. She couldn't help but laugh at him as she wrapped her wrist. He may be the child of the male the prevented her from attending the Great Assigning; but with him looking so similar, it seemed to be just as satisfying. "Just try and struggle, Earth baby, but no one is going to come and get you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Fin was standing in the alley, started to get antsy. There was barley anyone that had walked by the armory. When she was about to give up, someone just wondered into the alley.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She pulled up the gun to his face. "Call some of your colleges here or I'll shoot you in the head."

He put his hands up in defense as his communicator came out of his PAK. He got other Irkins to get there and she got them into the armory. "You guys know anything about the Controlling Brain?" she asked, never putting the weapons of choice down.

They all nodded.

She glared at them "You know where it is?"

They nodded.

"Get me there; NOW!" she demanded.

"But it's far from here," one of them complained.

"Does it look like I care?" she growled. "You going to get me there or I'll-" that when one of the Irkins started to run. Before he could get far, she kick him in the head and used the spear to cut him across the chest.

As he was laying there bleeding to death, Fin look at the others that she had lowered in. "Any other comments."

Without any word from them, the Irkins crawled into the armored suit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Gaz was taking her turn for driving and Dib was in the back trying to make notes over everything he had learned over the years about the Irkins. The whole time he unknowingly was muttering to himself.

His sister had finally had enough. "Will you stop sounding like an idiot and tell me something useful."

He spun around in his chair. "What else do you expect me to do. I'm pretty sure the only reason I came was so that would can us me as a get away pilot."

"And if we are?" Gaz remarked; not moving a muscle. "You do understand what's going on right."

"Revenge?" Dib asked.

Nothing.

"Your kids?" he guessed again.

"Both," she remarked. "I don't expect you to understand."

Dib sat up in his seat. "What that's suppose to mean? Gaz, it's like I don't know you anymore."

Taking only one hand off the wheel, she turned around. "I don't expect you to understand. You still act like a teenager, Dib. Living at home with a father that probably never cared. Obsessing over your research, regardless of the type. No family, no children."

"Than what about you?" Dib questioned. "How do you differ from me?"

"Because I have people that depend on me, Dib." She got heated with every sentence. "Even if I decided to being Fin's mother at sixteen, I've looked out for my family. I worked, I got my degree. Though all of it, I never backed down from the challenges that came my way. I live my life, unlike you. You may have gotten far in Dad's company, but you haven't lived your life. I would do anything for my kids and Zim, Dib. Even if that means leaving my system and going on a crazy chase, I would and I am. Now do you see why you don't know me anymore'?"

Dib gave a nod as he looked out the window. "What do you think that is up ahead?"

Gaz looked where he was looking. There was a blur of red, pink, and maroon. "Where we need to be." She turned on the tracker. "Let's go find my husband."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Zim was still on top of the ships in outer space. He was slowly walking, scanning almost every square inch with his useless Irkin tec. As it started to frizzed out again, a sound of static irrupted from his compline.

"Zim. Zim, it's Gaz. Can you hear me?"

Still trying to get the scanner to work, he responded. "Yes, Love Pig?" He gave up and throw it, knowing that he wasn't going to get it to work like it once did.

"Are you still on the ships?"

Zim paused. "Yes; why?"

"Turn around," she said.

He did and his companions were right behind him. "When did you get here?" he questioned with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Just right now," she told him. "Have you been up here the whole time?"

"And if I have?" he questioned back. "My love, I can't find them. I been scanning and scanned some more and nothing."

"How can you scan to find someone?" Dib asked, stepping into the conversation.

Gaz rolled her eyes knowing that Zim would proceeded to explain. "PAKs have their our signature that allows us to be tracked when needed. Since Asher's PAK was built from scratch, I'm relying on Fin's. However, her's nowhere to be found."

"What do you mean 'no where to be found'?!" Gaz yelled.

"It means as I say. I was able to start tracking her when I landed, but her signal became out of reach as soon as I got here."

Gaz pinched the brim of her nose. "Could she be on the planet?"

"Why wound she be down there if Asher could be on one of the ships?" Zim questioned; clearly not thinking that would have been an option.

"Idiot! It could of always been a possibility!" Gaz yelled so load that if made the men go deaf. "It was always an option if you couldn't find her on the ships. Dib and I are going to land and search. You find a way into any of these ships and find them. When we find either of them, we'll contact you."

"What about your leaders?" Dib questioned; knowing they could possible be an issue.

Gaz gave a questioning look to her husband, not wanting to admit she hadn't thought about them.

"I want to know that my children are safe before we confront the Tallest," Zim remarked.

"I'm leaving GIR with you." That's when the robot appeared but Zim's side and attached itself to his leg. As he was questioning how the insane robot got out of the ship, Gaz grabbed the controls. "I want to know that too. But, if we encounter the Tallest first, we do it together."

Zim nodded in agreement.

"And, Zim, don't be an idiot!" she yelled before leaving. The siblings touched ground in a hidden alley. Gaz was the first one out. "I'll go left, you're going right."

"I think we should stay together," Dib said as he was observing his surrounds and Minimoose came floating by him. He was excited that he would finally get the chance to possibly bring down an entire alien race but he didn't want to get captured and killed in the first place.

"No," Gaz said thought her teeth. She turned around to scare him. "We'll separate. If they attack you, you fight back. Besides if you're so scared of going alone, take Minimoose with you." With that, she left into the street, matches in hand.

Dib grounded. He wasn't in the mood for the goose chase. But as his head hung over, he noticed a trail of some sort. The prints in the road were large and circular and lead in both directions with an indeterminable start point from where he stood. "Gaz!" hoping to get his sister before she was too far into the distance, already leaving a path of destruction in her wake. "Follow the trail!" Then he started running in the other direction.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It took a few hours, but Fin managed to get to the other side of the planet. Once the armor body was out of sight, the solders turned to look at her.

"You're going to let us go now?" one of them asked.

Fin looked like she was going to give it a thought. "Sure, just turn around."

They did without a thought. Fin however brought up the gun and shoot each of the in the PAK. She made sure all the bodies were unresponsive before moving them to the side. After shooting each body one more time for self assurance, she took the gun off and hide it under the main controls. Picking up the spear and letting herself out, she looked around. No one, she sneaked into the building next to her. Inside, there was nothing but railing. Looking over the edge, there it was.

Using her spider legs, she climbed down to the bottom level. But she stood there in amazement. This dome in front of her was the Control Brain. The Almighty of the Almighty. She stepped closer, but was startled by a boom voice.

"Fin, why have you come here. You have no place among the Irkin armada."

Fin looked around to see where it came from; but soon realized that it was the Brain. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm the Control Brain," it stated. "I know all. I know all the names and intentions of all Irkins. All intentions but yours, Fin the Half Breed."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Fin pierced the ground with the spear, got closer and climbed on it. It yelled and demanded that she get off. She kept searching the Brain till she found something. Two imports that looked like it could be connected to a PAK. Praying for the chance that it would work in practice as well as in theory, she detached her PAK and hooked it up to the import. She felt her body go weak and everything went dark.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Asher stopped struggling and watched as Tak was leaning against a wall and playing with a knife. He was board out of his mind. But then someone walked up to her with a cable in his hand.

"Is that the half breed everyone's talking about?"

Tak put her knife away in her boot. "What does it matter to you?" she asked.

"I was sent to the one that hasn't caused the Tallest any trouble."

"Any trouble," Tak laughed. "This half breed been nothing but trouble for me. But that's the one that you're looking for. Why do you need him?"

"I over heard someone saying that the detention cells were crushed in a weird impact. I guess that the other half breed managed to get away. That's why they sent me here. They want to be sure that this one doesn't escape either," he said as he pushed Asher forward and secured some kind of harness around his waist. But while the Irkin was trying to securer the cable with his wrist bindings in front of him instead of behind, Asher started kicking around, trying to at least prolong the process.

"How's that going to help?" Tak enquired.

The solider got up. "If the Tallest feel they need to move him, this will take him to where they are."

Tak started to grind her teeth and clench her fist. "Are you telling me that the Tallest see me incapable of guarding my prize."

The Irkin soilder held up his hand. "I never said anything of the sort. I must go now." and he walked away.

After he was out of sight, Asher was starting to pull at the harness again in his fruitless attempts to at least loosen it. Tak pulled out her knife and threw it at his head. If Asher hadn't been scared before, he was now.

He then tried to be threatening like he had seen his mother do a thousand times. "If you so don't let me go, so help me-"

"Your sister or parents will save you," Tak interjected, clearly not impressed. "You finally talk for yourself after all this time." She bent over and grabbed his face. "You're not threatening, you're annoying; just like your father." She then slapped him in the face. "Still can't believe that I grabbed the wrong guy," she mutter to herself after grabbing her knife and went back to the other wall.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Fin was finally able to open her eyes and move around. She sat up, stretched, and felt her back. Her PAK was missing. She was panicked, but she was alert. She was in a pitch black room. There were no floors, no walls, no roof.

"So you're finally awake." the Brain commented.

She didn't say anything as she tried to concentrate. She had theorized when she landed was that since the PAKs were like computers, she would be able to hack the Control Brain.

"Do you honestly think that was going to work?" it asked her. She kept her composer. "Oh I see. You're here because you managed to get away by yourself, that you can do it again, this time with the boy that was taken from you. You are really your father's daughter."

That's when Fin couldn't keep it to herself anymore. "Don't talk about my father like that. You have no idea what he's done over the years."

"I don't?" the Brain questioned her. "I know how he was always failing the simplest of tasks. Falling for an inhabitant of the planet he was sent to. Not realizing that his mission was fake the whole time he was there. Creating not one, but two half breeds. You can't say I don't know what he's done over the years. But know that you have entrapped yourself within my walls, I'll be able to learn what that defective has been up to for twenty years."

"Nooooo!" Fin yelled as she was pulled back and it felt like she was restrained. That's when it felt like her head was getting split in half. "Let's see what's in your head."

Fin was trying all that she could do to keep the Brain out of her head. But the longer the Brain was in her head, the more it could see. What it was like having her family. Whenever she was stuck babysitting her little brother. Or even her memories of her parents when they were being them. Her doing her research of her own biology for her degree. When the Brain came across a memory of Asher and her discovering how bad gases were for them, she started to somehow push the Brain out of her head.

"How is this possible?" The Brain questioned.

Making no comments, Fin pushed toward the force that she felt in her. After a few struggles from both sides, Fin started to see into the Brain. Unlike her momories, what she saw was not clear at all. But the Brain pushed back into her head. This went back, forth, back, forth.

As it was getting further in her head, it commenting, "Why can't I get everything I want to know!"

"You seem to forget, I'm also human. As long as I have will, I have power." That's when she pushed back. That was when she was able to so something more clearly. But she couldn't make is out while the war was pushed back into her own head.

"Then I'll have to break you."

Fin pushed back, "Not...if...I...break you...first." Then she managed to break throught and started to figure out how to dismantal the Control Brain. But then the Brain pushed back into her brain and that's where it stayed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The Tallest were talking amongst themselves, trying to figure where on Irk Fin had disappeared to. On the monitor behind them, they could see the other half breed as he slept where he sat as Tak watched him closely.

"She can't just disappear," Purple kept saying as he panicked.

"Shut up," Red kept saying.

"But where did she go? We know where she crashed, but no one has reported back."

"I don't know," Red pondered as he watched the other one. He seemed really different compared to his sister. "Fin has shown that she took after Zim when she was captive here, correct?" he asked his cohort.

Purple raised what would have been an eyebrow. "Are you saying that she will do something that will expose herself?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

No more than two seconds later, a file opened on the screen. The both turned around. It was a profile...of Fin.

"Speaking of which," Purple said as they read what was written.

It had a picture of Fin on it. Besides it read:

Name: Fin Membrane (defect)  
Predecessors: Zim (banished, defect), Gaz Membrane (human)  
Occupation: Information slave, Scientist  
Last known location: Control Brain #5

The Last line kept changing, showing that it was active.

"This is new," Purple commented," but we can use this."

"Agree," Red said as he read the continued changing last line. "We should of done this a long time ago."

They both looked at each other and gave the other a grin that said 'I have an idea'.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Gaz was flaming pissed; beyond pissed even. As she was following the trail that her brother had informed her about, she was leaving a path of fire and wrecked buildings in her wake. Regardless of what she heard as she walked by, she had only one thing in mind: make them pay.

After setting another building on fire, she looked at the ground once more. From where she was standing, she could see were the trail was starting to lead to. She ran to the building hoping that she could find at least one of her children. But before walking into the armory, she saw a lot of foot prints. Out of all the prints, there was one pair that didn't match the others. Gaz followed a set that had gone towards the alley. They all lead back into the building. She guessed that it was her daughter that had taken control of the situation when she saw the bleed out body.

"That's my girl," she commented to herself as she closed the door. "Fin, you better be in here!" she yelled into building as she started to look around to see if she was just hiding. After a couple minuets all she could find was her long sleeve shirt with a little blood on the collar.

She picked up her comlink. "Dib, pick up!" she demined.

"Did you find anything?" he asked from the other side of the channel.

"Just her shirt and possibly a set of foot prints. She's definitely been here."

"So you're telling me she running around naked?" he asked.

"I hope not. She should be wearing a tank top," Gaz comment as she was looking at the weaponry on the walls, seeing if there was anything that could best serve her needs.

"I'm guessing that you do the laundry?"

"She started wearing the tank tops after returning to Earth from her last trip," she remarked. She then heard Minimoose squeak about something.

"Does this thing like heads or something?" Dib questioned as Gaz starting to strapped a jet pack on.  
"And if it does? I'm heading in your direction. What ever situation my daughter got herself into, get her out of it before I get there." She stepped outside and started to fly in the other direction.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone :)**_

 **Chapter 25**

Fin was struggling. This was starting to make no sense to her. She had only vaguely known was the Control Brain was capable of. She never imagined a reality where she could mentally get ridded from the inside. She had defiantly screwed up this time.

Now she could barely fight back. She had done whatever she could to break the Control Brain from the inside so she could find what she would be able to get rid of the Tallest herself. So that she may finally be with her family again and go back to her home planet. As of now, she was trying to just block the Brain from looking for into her memories.

The Brain finally pulled back. "You're an idiot, Half breed. You should have known that you were not going to get what you want by invading my..."

At that moment Fin was starting to get pulled back; not be the Brain, by something else. Soon, everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Hey guys, Since it's Christmas weekend (and the last chapter was way, way short) I thought I'd post a second chapter today. Happy Holidays**_

 **Chapter 26  
**

Dib was practically running as he was still following the trail; Minimoose was following close behind. If there was one thing he was still scared of was his sister when she was pissed. But his trial was starting to end and he almost missed it. He traced his steps when Minimoose started to launch itself in his head. He stopped and looked into the alley. There was a big armored like suit standing there. Then he went back in the street and looked at the building to his right. The door wasn't closed all the way. He sneaked in and looked around. He looked down and saw a computer dome.

His curiosity got the better of him and he started to run down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, Dib started to analyze the machine as Minimoose was looking around it.

"Fascinating," Dib kept muttering to himself as he walked around it. Not paying attention to what was on the floor, he tripped. After readjusting his goggles, he turned to see what was at his feet. A green body wearing a white shirt.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Dib said as he got up and started to shack his niece. "Wake up, Stupid, or your mother is going to kill me." But she remained limp.

Minimoose squeaked. Dib turned to look in it's direction. It was sitting on top of the computer dome. He set Fin on her side and took a closer look at what it was sitting on.

"Are you telling me that Fin's in this thing?"

Minimoose squeaked. It floated from the PAK to Fin.

"Are you sure?" Dib asked it.

Minimoose pushed at Dib's back. Dib regained his footing and looked at it. He went to grab the PAK. "Great, I'm talking to it now." Then he started to pulled at the PAK. He managed to get it off; kneeling down, he realigned the PAK to Fin back. When there wasn't immediate response, and he began to shack her and yelled her name.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

She was being shaken as she heard her name being called. She slowly opened her eyes and could see the silhouette of her uncle's scythe hair. She squinted as she sat up; with her head pounding. She couldn't stand up, so she put her head between her knees. "I feel like my head got rammed."

"Then don't stand up," Dib replied stupidly.

Fin looked at her blinking life clock. It had counted down to a few seconds. Sometimes having her life clock that wasn't dependable was a pain in the ass. Slowly stretching out her arms, she said, "Thanks. I would've been dead." She extended her spider legs and got up. She saw her uncle's panicked face, she punch him.

He flow to the ground. As he rubbed his face, he yelled, "What was that for?!"

"You had no clue if that was going to kill me. Now stop worrying, this isn't the first time it's happened to me." She turned around to look at him as Dib stood up. Minimoose landed on her head. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago," Dib admitted as he looked at the dome. "Your father got here before your mother and I. She went to her own way and started reeking havoc after she gave me the task of following your trail." He came back to talk a little more quiet to her. "What would they think if either of them saw you hook up to that machine?"

"It's not a machine," Fin remarked as she was able to stand on her two feet without falling over. "That's the Control Brain," she said as she got her spider legs to rest around her torso instead of her putting them fully away. "We need to leave."

They walked up the stairs and got back into the alley before either said anything. Fin sat on the ground, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" he uncle asked, scared of the look on her face. So much like her mother.

"About my next move," she said. "I don't doubt that they have my brother captured some where." She stood up and walked passed the armored suit. "My next move is to get him out of what he was thrown into."

"What if we wait for Gaz to get here first? I'm sure that'd be smarter."

Fin shook her head. "Then I'm sure she'll kill me. Besides, my business with the Tallest is mine."

"What if we got your father's help? You know that he knows how they work."

"Does he?" Fin begged the question. "It took him years to realize that he was getting used for amusement. I've seem him get depressed if he thinks too much about it. I don't think he does." Fin got up to leave the alley and started walking in the direction that they came from. "I must say if I didn't know better, I would think you were scared."

Dib scoffed. "Scared? Aw, no-"

"Come on, Dib," Fin interrupted. "When I met you, you were convinced you could bring down an entire alien race. What happened?"

Dib was silent as he thought. What was the turning point? "I guess it was when my sister had kids with and married an alien," he answered.

"How could that affect your ambition. Sure your sister got with 'the enemy', but that can't be the only thing and I don't care what it is. It was a rhetorical question." She turned a corner and started pulling at a door. "Besides, if you need motivation, you have two options, Dib. One, 'they humiliated my brother-in-law and used my niece as a science experiment'. Or two," that's when she managed to open the door, "'to kick some alien ass because you can'."

They walked inside and Dib realize it was another armory. Fin started to rummage around looking for something specific.

"How can I help?" Dib asked as he picked up something that looked like a staff.

"To stay out of my way," she said before she round kicked him in the back. Before Dib could collect himself, Fin started pinning him to the wall with knifes that she found; making sure she was pinning him with his clothes and not actually stab him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as he struggled to pull himself away from the wall.

"Keeping you safer for a moment," Fin said as she stabbed the last knife into his pants. "If I take you back to the control ship with me, you'll end up dying faster. This way you're less likely to." Fin started to rummage through more boxes.

"Are you crazy? If you go alone, you'll get captured."

"Nothing I can't handle," Fin commented confidently. "I escaped with just the assistance of Minimoose the first time. I'm sure I can avoid capture."

"Gaz is going to kill me if I let you go alone," Dib insisted.

Fin placed a torso like armor piece in plain sight. "I know. But I have to do this." With that, Fin started to walk out as she tied her hair into a pony tail then stopped. "Oh, Dib, when you do get to the Control Ship, remember the vents."

"How is that suppose to help me?" Dib asked as he looked at her while craning his neck.

"You're smart, you figure it out." She then walked out of the building with Minimoose in tow and landing on her head and her PAK makes the adjustment to go into space. "When you get up there, don't forget about the vents."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

With Dib stuck, all he could do now was face the wall and yell at the top of his lungs; pushing himself off of it and kept scanning but hoped that no Irkin had found him instead. The front door opened and Dib struggled more and instantly became unstuck. Landing hard on the ground, he looked up at who had come in.

"I thought you said you found her?" Gaz growled. "But here I find you, kissing a wall."

Dib rolled over. "I did find her. Then she pinned me to the wall." He got up and brushed himself off, adjusting his googles. "That girl is as stupid as her father. I'm sure she decided to go after the Tallest."

Gaz grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to her level. "And you let her go by herself?!" She throw him down.

After Dib figured that his sister wasn't going to demolish him, he looked at what Fin had dropped on the floor. Picking it and himself up, he up it on and pressed the center button. The armor then turned into a jet pack, helmet and all. He looked at his sister, she pushed the button on her's and it did the same. "We got to go if we plan on catching up."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Asher woke up, still hoping this was a bad dream. Instead, he found Tak starring at him. All he could do was glare at her. "I'm board," he told her.

"Do you want a metal?" she questioned him.

Asher rolled his eyes and got up to stand. He couldn't move far, but he could look out the window. Looking down he saw that a good portent of the planet was on fire. He guessed this it was from his mother. But what was she doing on the planet? Wait, his mom. That must mean that his parents and the uncle he never met had been right behind. Why did he even doubt his sister?

He looked around as much as he could to see more evidence of his family's presence. Then suddenly, someone crawled over the window from the side. In a split second, he knew who it was.

Fin has somehow escaped and had made it back.

When he was about to say something, she justered him to be silent, giving him a thumbs up. She crawled away and he turned around. He smirked when he saw that Tak hadn't noticed the siblings' encounter.

"I bet you're pleased with yourself," he taunted.

"Why wouldn't I be, Half-Breed. I've captured the one who single handedly racked havoc on the armada. The one who caused me embarrassment is probably wallowing in utter despair back on that filthy planet he stole from me. Once your sister is apprehended again, I hold all the cards."

"You may have all the cards, Tak, but you don't play with a full deck."

She back handed him, leaving a stinging red mark on the green skin of his face. "You just don't understand, do you? No matter what your family does, you're all goners."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Fin had found Tak's ship and was debating how to proceed. She didn't doubt that Tak had somehow armed her ship for intruders. Swiftly deciding to just go for it.

Drifting to the top of the ship, she pushed at the pod with her feet, trying to loosen it. After a few good shoves, it came loose and started to drift away. Once she was sure that the oxygen had leaked out, she crawled into the hole that she had created so long ago. She stood where she was, listening. It was too quiet. Her heart began to race and her squeedilyspooch began to compress as she nervously took one step into the ship. Nothing. She took another, then she heard it. Mimi was right behind her.

Pivoting on her heel, Fin was barely blocking the first blow. Only stumbling back a few steps, Fin grabbed it by the leg and throw it across the ship. Gaining her breath when her nervousness was replaced for the need to fight, she pressed forward into the ship. Before she could throw a punch at it, Mimi dodged. The SIR unit started to jump around, trying to find an opening. Fin on the other hand bided her time, watching every move the robot made. As she watched she could not see the next attack coming as Mimi kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Not losing her footing though, she waited till it made the next move. When Mimi made the next direct attack, Fin round kicked and pinned the SIR unit under her boot. It managed to crawl away before Fin could do anything. Before it could get away however, Fin jumped to land on it forgetting that all that was going to do was cause her to drift across the ship. Before floating out, Fin grabbed the edge. She looked at Mimi as she shock her butt at her.

Fin grinded her teeth with a glare. Pushing herself back into the ship, she yelled, "Get over here!" With Mimi's back turned, Fin pinned it into the window; the pressure causing the glass to crack. She came closer and started to look it over, shutting it down. Deciding that shutting it down wasn't going to be enough, she took on of her resting spider legs and penetrated it through it's head, pulling out the mainframe. Taking it, she looked at it. "Good riddance." Letting go of the unit, she placed the mainframe on the floor and crushed it with her boot. Grabbing Mimi once again, she kicked it as hard as she could and sent if flying thought the void of space. "These SIR units are a pain in the ass." Going to the controls, she detached the ship from the docking tube and pushed herself into it before it pulled to the Control Ship.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Zim was walking on the exterior of another ship, GIR running circles around him singing the Doom Song. This was the last ship he had to search after he got rid of the GPS. He descended into the giant cavity of this ship; the prison cell. He looked around, finding blood on the floor. He pondered what his next move should be.

"Look, Masta."

"Not now, GIR, I'm trying to think," he responded.

"But, Masta," the robot insisted, "I see someone special."

Zim rolled his eyes with a grown. That robot and his riddles. "Why don't you be useful and look for a taco or something around here."

"Okay!" he called as he went over to the door. "Lat's see what in the pantry!" He pulled at the door not getting it to open at first.

But Zim watching his robot gave him an idea. "Gir, how about you fix the panel first."

"Would that help get the taco?" the robot asked.

Zim sighed, "Yes, GIR, it would help you get to the taco."

GIR's blues then flashed red as he tempered with the panel.

As Zim waited for Gir to rewire, something bumped into his head. Grabbing what it was, he saw that it was a SIR unit. However, on second glance, it was Tak's SIR unit, shut down with the mainframe brutally taken out of it. There was one person he know that could turn off a Sir unit. He looked out and there she was. His daughter had just disappeared into a docking tube.

"Dammit!" He pulled out his communicator. "Gaz. Dib-Stick. I just saw Fin. She has boarded the main ship. I'm going after her."

That's when GIR got the door open, but had disappointed, "Aw, there's no taco here."

"GIR, forget about the taco, it's time to go find Asher and Fin," he said as he stepped through the door.

"But I already found her," GIR wined.

Zim got his helmet back into his PAK once the door was closed behind him. "You found what now?"

"I told you I found someone special."

Zim growled, ready to tare the long malfunctioning SIR unit apart, but stopped himself as he heard foot steps down the hall. He ducked for cover, talking GIR with him.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Sorry about not posting in a while. I got a new job and have not had time to event think about this story. I hope a long chapter will make up for it**_

 **Chapter 32**

Fin was scurrying all over the place. She had Minimoose look around corners, ran through halls, nearing where she had seen her brother.

What bugged her though was that it was too quiet. She know that there should be Irkins walking through the halls, but there was absolutely no one. She beckoned to Minimoose. "Is Asher down this hall?"

Minimoose hovered around the corner. Coming back, it squeaked.

"Good. Go look for Zim. Tell him where we are."

The happy moose squeaked and hovered away.

Fin turned the corner and advanced, her anger grow the moment she saw her. "I've finally found you, Tak. Now give me my brother!"

Tak turned on her heel and glared. "How did you find us?"

"I had a little help. Now how are we going to do this. Cause I want to leave here with my brother in one piece or else I might get killed when I get home."

"Stupid half breed, don't you realized that you're not going to leave here?"

"I beg to differ," Fin remarked as she stopped about five feet from Tak.

Fin made the first move, Tak followed swiftly, making her aim. Fin moved just a quick to change direction sending an elbow into Tak's chest.

"Brat! I'm going to kill you!" Tak yelled once she got her breath back.

Fin round kicked Tak in the leg then in the arm. That's when she punched down into her shoulder. "I'd like to see you try."

Fin went for another punch, Tak blocking this time, but was quickly met with a fist to her face. Tak stumbled back, but Fin didn't lighten up. She made kicks and gabs. Tak was quick to block almost every one of them. But whenever she found an opening, Tak would knee her in the stomach.

"You got to block your center!" Asher yelled at his sister. Fin skidded on the floor to Asher's right after getting kicked in the stomach. "I told you."

"You want to fight her?" Fin snapped back. A blade was thrown between their faces.

"And she has knives," he remarked sheepishly.

Fin got up. A cut was predominantly shown on her left cheek. "Thanks, I've noticed," she remarked sarcastically. Not bothering with the blood, Fin pulled out her katana. Making her next move, Tak narrowly escaped a chest wound.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Tak yelled at her.

Fin made no reply as she took another swing. Tak pulled another knife out of her boot. Fin dodged it and took another swing, just missing. Both started to growl in frustration. Tak started to go after Fin's PAK. Fin blocking each of her attacks, cutting her up quite a bit. But it wasn't enough, Tak managed to tear it off like it was a gum at the bottom of her boot.

She started to laugh triumphantly as she throw it out of reach. "Now you won't live any longer than ten minuets."

Fin slowly rose to stand straight, still tired from her encounter with the Control Brain. But when Fin stood with a look of murder, it was to Tak's horror. Her opponent wasn't panicking; she was looking at her like she was beneath the half breed; even as she stood towering over her. Asher was laughing in his bindings, thinking that Tak's response was priceless.

"What's wrong with you? Your going to die. You should be panicking. Are you insane or psycho?"

Fin's determined face cracked a smile; this was something that she could use. "I might be. Besides, I thought you would know that half bread Irkins were stronger. Plus, when I got here, I was just mad; now I'm pissed!"

Fin ran towards her, Tak ducked; exactly what Fin wanted her to do. Taking one of her hands off of her blade, Fin pulled at her opponent's PAK and yanked. Hurdling it like a disk, the other's PAK was out of reach.

Tak ran after it, now in a panic. While she distracted, Fin looked over her brother's wrist bindings.

"Look out!" Asher yelled right before Tak jumped on her, pulling Fin away from her brother. While Tak had Fin in her arms, she strangled her with her good hand. Fin had no available targets with the way her arms were restrained and inability to breath, causing her to drop her katana. Next Tak plunged a knife into the left side of her back. In retaliation, she kicked Tak in the knee cap. The force of the kick was hard enough that it caused Tak to buckle and loose her grip, allowing Fin to slide out her grasp.

Fin fell on the ground on all fours, getting air back in to her lungs.

"Fin," her brother said in a shaky voice.

When she was about to grab her weapon, Tak twisted her blade and ripped it out of her side. Fin fell over, holding; knowing that if the bleeding couldn't be stopped, she would bleed out before her time clock hit zero.

Tak stood over her. "Out of all the things that didn't get you, it's this? How sad."

Fin wasn't ready to admit defeat, but she didn't move. She was waiting for the next attack, but it didn't come. She turned over. To her surprise, Asher had her bonded in his restraints.

"Asher?" Fin questioned.

That's when Tak managed to get the upper hand on the twelve year old. She was close enough that she could easily trip him. Once free from the cable, she pressed her boot on Fin's face.

"Look at me you filthy piece of shit." She did but with a menacing glared. Tak was baffled. "That look, it's not your father I see."

"Good," was all Fin said to her.

Tak removed her foot from her face. "Now let's see if I can get you to scream like him then." She dug the tip of her boot into the wound that she had made. Fin hollard in pain. "You really are as weak as he is. Same goes for your brother."

Tak removed her foot, but she couldn't tell why till she heard her brother say, "Stop."

Fin craned her head. Asher had Tak pinned to the ground, yelling "stop it" a few times as he used his wrist restraints to bet at her head, her PAK was gone.

Fin rolled over and held her side as she watched her brother. She could see that Asher had cracked; thinking that seeing her get tortured was what had done it. She recognized this rage, it was very similar to when she was going to kill Dib after he had shot her.

"I'm not weak!" He yelled with a hit. "My dad's not weak!" Another hit. "My sister isn't weak!" Another hit. "You're the idiot!"

Before getting on her feet, she grabbed her sword, using it as a means of support. She went for her PAK and secured it on. Looking back at her brother, she said in a mincing voice, "Ash, I think she's had enough."

He hit her one more time before he stopped. He was shaking, realizing what he had done. He jumped off of the Irkin and ran to his sister, pushing against her as if he were to hug her once she was close enough.

Tak slowly raised her head. "What was that? That brat has been nothing but a coward."

Fin knelt next to her, using her blade to rip her shirt. "My mother's rage." Pulling the other's shirt off, she tore it again to stuff a piece of it in the wound to stop the bleeding. Taking a second piece, she replaced it to do the same. Then with the sleeve she tied it around her waist to secure the make shift bandage.  
Next she looked around her, finding the PAK. Looking back to the beaten Irkin, she pulled at her opponent's antennas to get Tak to look at her. "On Earth, how did you find us?"

"I traced a PAK. It was the only signature that I found. I kept sending signals, message, short term tracking signals. When I saw the two of you in the alley, I was sure he was my target."

Fin clenched her fist tighter. "It was you that was making my PAK go haywire. Sending messages in the middle of the night, the beeping various times of day. But how only mine. Why couldn't you get my dad's."

"Defects are harder to track. When I found one, I just thought it was Zim's."

Fin let her go and grabbed her PAK. That's when she got an idea. Grabbing one of Tak's knives, she hovered the PAK when it was about to reattached, Fin sliced the secures, prevent her opponent to ever use her PAK again.

"I'm done with you." Fin went to her brother once more and looked at the restrains.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm no doctor, but it'll do for now." She saw how his hands were shaking. "You okay?"

Asher swallowed. "I'm not sure."

She looked down at him. "Once where done with this, Mom and Dad will take care of it." She raised her sword to cut the cable, but Asher was pulled before she could even lower it. She ran after him, sheathed her karanta and jumped, grabbing hold of him.

They were dragged through the halls. Fin pushed them off the corners to prevent anymore injury. Being pulled through a set of doors, they closed after her feet were through. The pulling stopped and she let go, rolling over onto her back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Zim followed GIR through the halls, running. He came to a screeching stop when he saw the first Irkin in the middle of the hallway. He was about to turn it over, when he heard his name being called. He turned around, on the other side of the hall Gaz and Dib were running to where he was, Minimoose leading the way. Zim open his arms, hugged Gaz close to him, giving her a kiss.

She pulled away. "Have you found either of them yet?"

"No," Zim answered. "But I'm on her trail. Look, who do you think that is?"

The all looked at the body on the ground. While Zim put Gaz down, Dib went over to it. Turning it over, he jumped back. "Tak?" he questioned when he saw the sorry state that she was in, as well for how tall she was now.

They came closer to her. She didn't move but she was looking at them. "Look at that. Dib. It's been a long time." She looked over at the other two. "Gaz?" she questioned. Then she looked at Zim. She didn't recognize him. "Who the hell are you?"

Zim did bother to answer he question. Instead he picked her up by her shirt and questioned her himself. "What have you done with my children?"

Tak lifted her head and looked at him. "Zim?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ZIM"S CHILDERN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, pissed that Tak wouldn't answer his question.

"Me?" she begged the question. "You should be asked what they did to me."

Gaz smirked, the her children at least inherited something useful from her. "Where are they now, Tak?"

Tak smirked. "With the-" but she didn't finished. She dropped her head, her life clock timed out.

Zim dropped her. He looked down the hall. He saw faint lines on the floor. "Gaz, is that what I think it is."

She looked at him and followed her husband's gaze. "It better not be."

The three started to run thought the halls, but the Dib stopped. "I'll meet you on the other side," he told them and he ran over to a vent and started to crawl thought, finally figure out what Fin had meant. Minimoose followed Dib into the vent.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Fin held onto her brother at she looked at her surroundings. They were back in the main control room.

"Great," she muttered.

"Why isn't this familiar?" they heard a voice say from over head.

She looked up and there was both of the Tallest, looming over them on the raised center. "Are the three of us going to face off or you ready to get your asses kicked?" Fin said as she stood up, then helping Asher to his feet.

"No," Red said. "We're going to end it here." Using his mechanical hand, he lifted Fin by the throat off the ground.

Fin grabbed at his metal wrist so that she wouldn't get strangled. She watched as a couple guards took hold of her brother.

"This is going to end once and for all," Red said as Purple snickered.

Fin looked at them questionably. "What you talking about?"

"You played right into our hands," Purple said as he directed her attention to the big screen.

She looked in that direction and she was horrified. The screen was her information; as she read through it, her eyes got bigger. She reached the last line: Intention and it was changing. It was now reading: escape.

"My Tallest," said one of the underlings, "the defect and his mate are on their way."

"Good," said Purple.

"No!" Fin yelled as she started to flail her legs around, wishing what it would do something, but now that it wouldn't. The last line changing again: Alert Mother and Father. "ZIM! GAZ!" she yelled as if it was going to help anything. "TURN AWAY! IT'S A-"

Red squeezed his hand around Fin's throat. "Shut up."

Fin reached behind her to grab her katana to give her a means of escape, but Purple took it from her.

"I'll take that," he said as he pulled it at an awkward angle to get it out of her grasp.

"How?" was all she could squeak out from his tightening grasp.

"How we got that information?" Red finished for her. "Simple, you."

Purple was starting to laugh in triumph. "When you put your PAK to the Control Brain, it planted a silent virus that allowed us to access your information. You, half breed, have set up your own trap."

Fin shock her head. The Tallest had out smarted her. The reason the halls were barren were because they were waiting for her to get there. They had known that she was going to go after her brother. They knew that she was going to be hell bend to make Tak pay. They know everything that had crossed her mind.

She had set up her own trap. She looked to the side and saw her brother. He was off the cable and still in the restraints; fighting to get out of the two guard's grasps, but was failing miserably.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Red asked her.

"F-f-fu-c-k yyyyyoooouuuuuuuuuuu," she hissed out.

"The defect and his mate will be here in ten seconds," someone said.

"Ready the trap," Purple said.

Fin started to move again. "No," she struggled out as they opened the doors.

A few seconds later, Zim and Gaz ran through, not seeing that the door was opened only seconds before.

"I'm glad you can could join us, Zim," said Red once they stopped in their tracks.

Asher was thrown at them and a glass dome was dropped on them. Gaz was the first to look around her when the dome had settled. Zim on the other had was glairing at the Tallest. That was till he say who Red had in his hand. Infuriated, they pushed their son behind them. Zim was ramming the side of the dome with his body, while Gaz on the other had punched the side, thinking that it was going to shatter when she was forced to get Dib for Zim, only getting a small crack the size of one of her knuckles. GIR thought that they were playing a game and he started to bang on the side of the glass like a child. Nothing.

"Nice try, but that glass is too thick," Red said as Zim tried to ram it with his shoulder, then sliding to the ground.

They looked up at him. There was a one way speaker at the top of the dome. The Tallest would be heard but the captured wouldn't be.

"Release the gas," Purple said with a sinister smile.

Red briefly let go of Fin just to turn her around. She was forced to look down on her family with his hand still on her throat. The three of them were looking around the dome as if they were trying to find where a sound was coming from. Gaz them started gasping for air, then Asher started to cough and was gasping too. Zim was unaffected by what was going on as he was trying to see if there was anything he could do to help his wife and kid. Fin was struggling to get out of Red's grasp, but his mechanical arm gave him an unfair advantage.

"There's nothing that you can Zim," Purple told him. "That dome is air tight and we have Fin here. They only thing that is going to save them is if you turn yourself in."

Zim sneered at them. Fin could tell that his father was torn in his decision, stand his ground or save his family; she know what he was doing to choose. Zim looked at Asher as he was on his knees pulling at the collar of his shirt as if it was going to help. Then he looked at Gaz; she was laying on the floor, bearing breathing. Then he looked at Fin who was holding back her fear as she grinded her teeth. Fin watched her father knowing that what her family was experiencing was all her fault. It they had access to her memories, they would have know that humans couldn't breath in some gases.

Zim hung his head as he gave the signal of surrender; getting on the left knee, he raised his hands.

The Tallest grinned to themselves at seeing of how easy that was. "Get them," Purple comanded as Red throw Fin on the floor.

Once Fin was free, she took one breath and leapt to action. She turned and tackled Red's legs, suggesfully knocking him over. But before she could cover the last four feet to get to his head, Fin was shocked in the back by one of the by standing guards. The currents prevented her from making her own movements as she sassed out of control. When it was taken away and the electricity left her body, she collapsed. Red shoved her off of him, and he stood. Fin looked up at Red as she heavily breath, slowing closing her eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The glass dome rose, allowing oxygen to get to Gaz and Asher. Zim knelt down by the two of them as they coughed to catch their breath. Asher was the first one to get his breath back, he jumped up and ran to him father; whom in return wrapped a protective arm around him. "You're okay," he whispered. GIR walked over to Asher and hugged his leg. Gaz finally gained her breath and she looked up. Zim was about to offer her a hand, but he was pulled away. Asher was force out of his grip and he was dragged to the platform.

With multiple guards at compensate for his height, Zim was force to his knees and looked up. He looked to the side and saw Fin. She was beaten as a small amount of smoke was raising from her body as she slept on the floor. He looked back at the Tallest as one of them punched him in the face.

"It hasn't been long enough," Red said.

"I beg to differ!" Zim yelled.

"Look at yourself," Purple said, "you're pathetic. You give up just because others were dying around you."

Zim said nothing as he glared to them.

"Take them away," Red demined as he turned to look at the other two. "What's wrong?"

The guards were standing away from Gaz as she glared at them. "She's scary!" only one was able to voice.

Asher was now standing by his mother to stay as far away from any Irkin. She glared as all of those around her when she thought that one of them was taking a step closer to her. She looked up at the Tallest. They flinched at her glare, seeing what they meant and seeing where Fin had gotten a lot of her fire from.

"Just make sure that they make it to the arena," Purple said as he turned his gaze from her, trying to shack the nerves. "Did you find the human that went into the vent?"

That's when they heard shuffling. One of the guards aimed up and shot. There was a yell and a bang before the vent started to fall apart; Dib fell through, landing on the platform, holding his right arm. "What the fuck is it with you aliens, guns and my arm!"

"Make sure she goes with him. They need to pay for what they had done."

Zim was them pulled with Fin begin dragged in one direction while Gaz, Dib and Asher were taken a different direction.

They were taken to a docking bay and Zim was released into a cargo ship. Before he had a chance to turn, Fin was thrown in as a groan came from her, waking up. The door was shut and Fin started to banging on the door, using her extensions for added strength.

"Fin, it won't help," Zim told her.

She didn't listen to him. She banged on the doors till she felt her father's hand grab one of her fist. Fin stilled as she clenched her fist tighter. Zim watched his daughter as she slowly placed her head on the door and she shock it from side to side.

"Fin..."

"It's my fault," she said firmly.

Zim cocked his head. "I don't-"

Fin cut him off by taking her hand back. She walked around him as the legs cradled her torso. Leaning on the wall after she took her ponytail out and hung her head. "Dad, it all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Zim asked as he came closer to her.

"Everything that happened." she slide down to the ground to sit on her legs, pulling the legs all the way into her PAK. She sighed as she collected her word. "Tak had used my PAK to find you. Asher was with me when she took him. I let myself get captured again and again. I was used as a trap. I don't doubt that the Tallest have something in mind for us." She took a moment to think, but all she did was grinding her teeth and pounded her fist in the hard floor.

Zim took a seat next to his daughter and placed and hand on her arched back. Fin stiffened under his touch, knowing that right about now, he would be talking non stop. She sat up and looked at the much taller alien.

"What are you thinking?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing."

"Then you know something," Fin egged him on. "What aren't you telling me, Dad?"

"I don't you to worry about anything, Fin!" he snapped. "Now shut up and be quiet."

"I'm not going to sit here and be quiet. Dad, what are-"

"You will listen to your father!" Zim demined of her.

She got up and walked to the other side of the room, but bent down in pain after standing up. Her wound gave her a shape pain.

Zim got her on the floor and he looked at it. "How did this happen?" he asked after he got a good look at it.

"Tak," she said shortly. "She literally stabbed me in the back."

Zim worked on tearing the sleeves to his sweatshirt up and replaced the makeshift bandage. "There. That might help."

She took a deep breath as she turned to her side. "I'm going to go to sleep let me know when we almost get there." She closed her eyes.

Zim was left alone to his thoughts. He was not looking forward to what was coming up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The rest of the Membrane family was tossed into the back of another cargo ship. They were getting to their feet as the door closed and they started to ,ove.

"Damn it," Gaz cursed

"So much for that plan," Dib said as he held his arm. "Why would she have me use the vents anyways?"

Gaz glared at her brother. "That's how she escaped last time."

"Mom?" Asher asked when he finally found his words.

Gaz got down on a knee. "Yes?"

"What just happened? I don't understand."

Dib took a seat. "They our smarted us, kid. What else is there to understand?"

The half human turned to his mother "Is that my uncle?"

She nodded. "Dib, you wasted your life researching this stuff, what are they going to do to us? What about Zim and Fin?"

Dib shook his head. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Gaz said as she clenched her fist.

"It means as I said," he said back. "I was never able to get into depths of what they do to prisoners."

Asher held onto Gaz. "Mom, are they going to kill us?"

She looked down at him. "I don't know." She got down to his eye level. "If you get the chance, I want you to get away. This isn't your fight."

"But, Mom-"

"No," she said firmly.

"But what about Dad and Fin. The Tallest took them away. Don't we have to worry about them?"

"Trust me," Dib stepped in, "at least your sister can stand her ground. against anyone that crossed her path."

Asher nodded and remembered her encounter with Tak, but why would he say that. Fin was barley able to hold her ground against the pure blooded alien.

"No if she's exposited," Gaz told her brother as she folded her arms. "She is a warrior but she has her limits. I know my daughter. She will fight till she passes out or worse."

"Then you should know that she'll be fine."

She shook her head. "Dib Membrain...I never thought that would see the day that you would over estimate an alien."

"And I never thought that I would see the day when you genially care about someone," he said back."

From that point on it was on and off again talking. That was till the ship stopped. The adult stood up, Gaz stepping in front of her son. One by one they took the three and restrained them, multiple guards on each. Being lead through a series of halls, eventually being lead to an arena. They were secured to some ground restraints. Gaz and Dib looked around them while Asher was pulling at the chains. There were so many Irkins there that it might have been the entire species to witness what was going to happen. There were cheers and hoots of excitement. The crowd's uproar rose when the Tallest entire on and over looking balcony.

"Behold," Purple said as they were enjoying the applause, "The Earthling scum that dared to attack the Irkin race."

Then half of the crowds roars turned to hisses and boos. Gaz just rolled her eyes.

"Now, entering the arena," Red continued as a hover craft entered, "the defects that turned against the Irkin race." On the craft, besides the driver and guards, were Fin and Zim. Zim was pulling at the chains, not as much as Asher was, trying to break them. Fin was glaring at everything around her with his first clenched and an occasional jerking at her chains, trying to figure out what the tallest had in mind.

"Now you have seen this done before," Red continued. "What are we going to have them do?"

"Kill each other!" he crowd nearly screamed with delight. It had been a while since something like this had happened and the last one was a sere delight.

"How are they going to do that? It's not like we want to kill each other," Dib said.

Gaz looked at him with a looked that questioned his IQ.

The guards on the craft tighten the restrains and the father and daughter were pulled to the ground. Both started to fidget wanting to stand up straight. The guards got on them and started to tap into each of their PAKs.

"And you know who we do that," Purple said existed. "We take away their will. Like how the defect said-"

"As long as I have will I have power," Red imitated and they started laughing, giving encouragement for their audience to laugh as well.

Asher looked at the two in bewilderment. How could this possible? He then looked at his dad and sister. Fin had been released from her restraints. Zim was on his hands and knees shaking before he started to laugh manically. Fin, on the other hand, was shaking, holding her head and rolled of the craft.

Zim looked at up and saw Dib, glaring at him. A look the male human hasn't seen in a long time. "Dib-Stick," he growled. He was waiting to be released from his restraints. Fin had finally stopped shaking and laid motionless on the floor her view looked on Dib. Her face remained blank to not relive what she was thinking.

"Zim," Purple said. "See the female human?"

He looked over to where Gaz was standing in the line of the other three. He started to shake his head as the memories of the two of them together flashed though his head. What he felt like he should say what he was going to say were to different things.

"What do you feel for her?" Red asked.

"N-n-nothing," he uttered. "I don't feel anything. Not for those humans, not for this Irkin."

Fin one the other got on her feet and pulled her hair into a high ponytail as if everything around her meant nothing.

"Guards," Red said with a big smile, "give the weapons."

One of the guards standing next to Dib forced a gun into his hand. One by Fin, her katana in his hands.

Fin finally looked up and saw Dib in this state. It didn't matter to her that he was restraint and that he wouldn't be able to aim and shoot properly. She grinned her teeth. "You're died!" she yelled. She looked to the side at the Irkin with her sword in one swift move, she took her katana and secured it holster. Then she began to run forward as

the crowd roared with excitement.

Zim was finally let go from his restrains and pushed off the craft.

"Get up and get her," Red purple ordered.

He got up and started to in the same direction, pushing his daughter out of the way in the progress.

The three were looking at the two in shock. What had happen when they were messing with their PAKs. This wasn't like them, not anymore.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Zim was running across the arena, solely focused on going after Gaz That was till something tripped him.

"They're mine, Defect!" Fin yelled after tripping the other with her favored spider legs.

Zim picked himself up and his attention turned to Fin. He jumped after her, but her smaller stature of under five feet compared to the under seven foot, allowing her to get out of the way. The crowd's energy going up when the attackers turned against each other.

Fin held her ground, waiting for Zim to get off the ground, face blank of any thought.

Zim got on his feet and looked down at her. "FILTHY HALF BREED! You will know the might power of Zim!"

She didn't break her composure as she got into a fighting stance. "I've seen it, it's not impressive."

Zim grinned his teeth and ran the short distance between the two. When he was close enough, Fin went to round kick. Zim blocked it with one and grabbed her foot with his other hand, using it to throw her. Fin landed on her back, but she took the chance to land a kick on the other's jaw, sending him flying backwards. . Zim recovered quickly and looked to see where she had gone. Fin was still in front of him, but on her spider legs, giving her more height. She came closer and stopped in front of Zim and thow a punch to his chest.

Zim stopped her by grabbing her wrist, "You think that'll work? You should know that the Irkin race is far more superior compared to your pathetic race!"

"Which one?" Fin said through clenched teeth, trying not to show that she was hurting. "As far as I am concerned, I AM THE SUPEROR ON-AAAAHHHHH." She trusted her arm out and managed to punch Zim in the face just in the attempt to get out of his grasp.

Zim only loosened his grip and she got loose. She pushed him over. Hovering over her father, her breathing became labored as the pain in her forearm subsided and her anger grow. Zim, from the ground, round kicked the spider legs closest to him from the ground causing Fin to fall flat on her face.

As she collected herself the spider legs where pulled into her PAK. Zim came up to her and stepped on her wound.

"You are stupid to think you can beat, Zim," he told her as she yelled in pain. "You know Zim never wanted to keep you." He came closer to her head. "You were stupid to think that you were something else."

Fin reached behind her and grabbed her katana and draw it, grazing Zim. He jumped back and looked at the minor injury he just received. Fin got off the and sheathed the sword.

"Why don't you use it!" Zim demanded of her.

She got back in her fighting stance. "Then it wouldn't be as much fun."

Zim was about to go after her, but once he made a step, Fin started to run in the opposite direction.

He laughed triumphantly. "Fool! Zim know you couldn't handle the mightily power that is ZIM!" He then saw that Fin was running towards the other three. "DAMN IT!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Fin draw out her katana and was about to attack Asher first, yelling, "HUMAN SPAWN!"

"Fin, no! Don't!" he begged terrified if his blood thirsty sister.

Before Fin able to swing her weapon, she was kicked in the stomach. After collecting herself, she saw that Gaz had gotten in the way. "Fine," she said as she got to her feet, "if you want to die first, I'll give it to you."

Zim then landed on her. "She's Zim's!"

Fin struggled to get out from under him. "Off me you buffoon! They're my kill!" The force field activated, forcing Zim off of her.

As she got to her feet, a gun was fired at her. She looked and saw the gun in Dib's hand was smoking. She grinded her teeth, deactivating her shield. She drew her sword as she ran toward him. With an upper cut, she cut the restrains. In a second motion, she used the side of the blade to force the gun out of his hands. He stepped back, terrified, trying to figure out why he just did that.

Fin bent down and looked at the device. "Why isn't this familiar."

"Fin, I-" He stopped when she pointed the gun in his direction.

She looked at him, her face calculating. "You really are a stupid human."

She stabbed the ground and walked forward, the sight of how dangerous she was was well hidden. But instead of using the gun, she stuffed it in the back of her pants and proceeded to physically attack Dib. Fin chased him down and jumped on him, pulling him to the floor. Sitting on his chest, she went to punching him in the face. Dib was able to block most of the punches.

Only thing that stopped her was when she felt the gun pulled from her pants. She turned and came face to face with the barrel. She raised her hands and stood up.

"Zim told you, they're Zim's kill!"

"Well then." Fin said with a smirk, "you should know who you're dealing with, DAD."

She ducked and kicked up, kicking the gun out of his hand and setting himself to fall over on the second kick. With Zim on the ground, Zim pulled at his PAK, removing it.

"Good luck getting it from me before you DIE!" she said and began to howl in mad laughter. She then fell on the top of him unconscious.


End file.
